1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pivoting ditch fed lateral move irrigation system that is capable of watering in the pivot mode.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Common types of agricultural irrigation machines include the types known as center pivot machines and lateral move or ditch fed irrigation systems. Center pivot irrigation machines include a main pipeline section supported at intervals on movable towers for rotation about a center point comprised at the inner end of the pipeline. Water is supplied to the fixed inner end of the pipeline and distributed to the sprinklers placed along the pipeline. The main pipeline section thus moves about its central pivot point to irrigate a circular portion of the field.
Lateral or linear move irrigation systems, also sometimes referred to as ditch fed irrigation systems, generally move laterally in relation to a ditch or canal full of water. FIG. 1 illustrates a ditch fed lateral move irrigation system according to the prior art. FIG. 2 illustrates a field including a canal or ditch which extends along one side of the field in which a lateral move irrigation system is typically used according to the prior art. Lateral move irrigation system, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,551, generally comprise an elongated water conduit which extends over the field to be irrigated. The conduit is supported by a series of support towers spaced along its length. Each of the support towers is generally self-propelled so that the conduit may be moved across the field to be irrigated. The lateral move irrigation system includes an end support tower, referred to as the power tower, which obtains the water from a canal or ditch which extends along one side of the field. Normally, a road or cart path is provided along the length of the ditch adjacent thereto with the endmost support tower traveling along the road or cart path. A water inlet pipe or hose is operatively connected to the end support tower positioned on the road with one end of the water inlet pipe being located in the ditch to draw water into the system. A pump located on the power tower is generally used to enable the pipe or hose to draw water from the canal or ditch and provide the water to the conduit. Sprinklers located along the conduit receive the water and operate to irrigate the field.
Lateral move irrigation systems generally work well where the agricultural field only extends along one side of the canal or ditch. However, in many fields the canal or ditch is L shaped, U-shaped and/or has another type of nonlinear orientation. In these types of fields, a standard lateral move irrigation system is only capable of irrigating a portion of the field. Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a lateral move irrigation system that is capable of watering non-linear or irregularly shaped fields.